


A Promise is a Promise

by DieZeitVergeht



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieZeitVergeht/pseuds/DieZeitVergeht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it felt amazing. It was everything she didn’t want the sex to be. But because it was, Santana really couldn’t deny her gayness anymore. As she was drifting off to sleep, she began to wonder if sex would feel this amazing with all women…or if it was just Brittany that made her feel this way. AU. First time!Brittana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: gasp! It's not g!p. Oh yeah, it's AU. Brittany graduates because that storyline was dumb and they aren't in an established relationship.

\\\

"Congratulations class of 2012!"

Hats were flying in the air as Santana stood up with the rest of her classmates at the end of their graduation ceremony. She removed the red cap from her head and tucked it under her arm as she watched Quinn maneuvering her way from the stage, cap still on her head then turned around to see Brittany approaching from behind her.

They'd planned from the very beginning that they'd start school together and end it together. The two blondes met Santana in the middle of all of their classmates.

"We did it!" Brittany exclaimed.

The three friends had their caps in hand and tossed them into the air amidst the frenzy above.

Santana laughed as Brittany tried to catch hers only to have it smack into her face as she completely missed it. Quinn, who had only tossed it into the air so she wouldn't lose track of it, caught hers easily and Santana's, which had gone a bit off course.

None of the girls were entirely sure who started the hug, but they were wrapped up in a tight hug as it sunk in that they had truly just graduated high school.

Later that night, they were gathered at Quinn's house for their graduation celebrations with their families (except the Lopez's who had to leave early due to a conference Santana's father had to attend. Of course he tried everything he could to get out of it, but being one of the most respected and called upon doctors in Ohio, he had to go). And much to Santana's displeasure, the Berry family was there as well.

The real parties would come later, but right now was just about family time. Sure the girls were close, but their families were too. And now that Quinn was officially dating Rachel Berry, it was only fair that she was included as well.

Or at least that's what Quinn thought and Brittany painlessly agreed. Santana only accepted because she was promised free booze for her graduation party.

If Santana was completely honest, she knew that it was nice seeing Quinn happy with Rachel. They were kind of cute together, even though Rachel had the most annoying voice Santana had probably ever heard in her life. She just wanted to cringe as she half listened to the conversation Rachel was having with Brittany's dad about some musical or something.

Santana wanted to feel bad for him, but her mind wasn't really concentrating on that. She could only focus on what was going to happen later that night.

Sure she was sad that her parents had to leave, but that also gave her the rare occurrence of having her house to herself.

She knew that meant one thing. Santana allowed a small smirk to spread (among her rampant nerves) on her lips as she thought about what was going to happen that night.

Brittany, who was seated to her right, leaned over so she could whisper in her best friend's ear. "What's with the smirk, San?" The tone of her voice was knowing, almost as if she could read the exact thoughts going on in Santana's head.

Santana's smirk grew despite the heat gathering in her cheeks. She didn't reply; she knew she didn't have to as Brittany was sporting an almost similar grin on her face. The Latina could feel the goose bumps raise on her skin as Brittany practically breathed into her ear, "I can't wait for tonight."

As Brittany was straightening herself in her chair, Quinn's mother, Judy, rose from her chair with her glass raised in the air.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the four beautiful young woman sitting at this table. I've watched three of you grow up together, and now I'm proud to welcome the fourth into our close knit family as if she'd always been here." Rachel blushed at Judy's sentiments and Santana watched as Quinn rose the hand she had interlaced with her girlfriend's to her mouth to place a kiss to a slightly tanned hand. "You girls have been through so much and I know all of the adults here were more than in tears watching you accept your diplomas."

Santana turned her head to Brittany and they shared a private smile. Their pinkies were linked under the table and Santana tightened her grip, trying to convey just how proud of Brittany she was. Only she and Quinn had known that Brittany almost wasn't allowed to graduate because of her grades. Quinn's mother continued talking and soon after one of Rachel's dads stood up to say a few words, Brittany's dad following afterwards.

As he sat down, Susan Pierce, stood up unfolding the piece of paper she held in her hands.

"We're sorry we couldn't be here, but this is for you, Santana," Brittany's mom read, "and Britt, Quinn, and now Rachel too. We're proud of the amazing young adults you've transformed into. This day begins the new chapter of your lives and we can't to see what you do in this world."

Susan re-folded the sheet when she was done and replaced it with her glass of champagne. The rest of the group stood up as well – Santana dropping Brittany's pinky – and they all raised their glasses to the four graduates.

Not long after, Brittany and Santana were climbing into the back seat of John Pierce's car after saying quick goodbyes to the Berry parents and Quinn's parents as well. Living on the same street had its advantages, even though Santana had a car of her own.

The drive wasn't a far one. Five minutes later and Brittany's father was pulling into the driveway.

The four exited the car and Santana leaned up against the hood as Brittany practically sprinted into her house. "So any big plans for tonight?" Brittany's mother asked the teen who was almost like the second daughter she didn't have.

Santana's heart started racing at the thought of the planned activity for that night, but obviously she couldn't tell her best friend's mother the truth. "Just a movie or two," she easily replied.

"You two are boring," the elder Pierce joked.

Santana scoffed playfully and put a hand to her heart in mock pain. "You hurt me, momma P!" The two shared a quick laugh before Santana spoke again. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. We're going to get so drunk and do so many stupid things, even Antonio would be proud."

"Ahh, there's the Santana and Brittany that I know and love," Susan jested. "Just don't get into too much trouble, yeah?" she winked. Santana nodded then accepted the hug Susan offered as Brittany was closing the door behind her again.

"Ready, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked when the blonde reached the car again. She nodded then gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she retreated inside. "Goodnight, momma P!" Santana called out just before Susan disappeared into her house. The teens received a wave goodbye and when the door was closed once more, Santana felt her nerves returning full force.

It was just her and Brittany now.

Sure she shouldn't be nervous. They'd spent countless times alone at either house. But tonight was certainly going to be a first, for both of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana timidly asked.

"Yes, now come on, silly! Stop being so nervous." Brittany reached for her best friend's hand and laced their fingers together. It was a reassuring touch, but Santana could only remember back to a few hours ago seeing the intimate hold Quinn had on Rachel's hand. Maybe it was her imagination, but Santana felt like that was the exact way Brittany was now holding her hand too. "We promised each other, remember? And it was a pinky promise. You can't break a pinky promise, Sanny!"

Making that promise seemed like so long ago. And how they were both able to uphold the terms of said promise was a surprise for Santana.

Being two of the most popular girls in school, both Santana and Brittany had numerous offers from horny teenaged boys (and maybe even one or two girls) trying to get under their sinfully short cheerios skirts. They'd both been tempted too, but for reasons (at least unbeknownst to Santana) both teens had kept their virginities intact the whole way throughout high school. A feat that was difficult, but would be rewarding in the end.

How both girls got the reputation for sleeping around was still something they hadn't figured out. But for Santana, she played that rumor up because she was embarrassed that she never let herself go through with having sex. All the truth or dare questions and never have I ever games were lies for her, a way to boost her reputation. She couldn't bring herself to care, because only Quinn and more importantly, Brittany, knew the truth.

But it's not like she purposely saved herself for Brittany…right?

Right, because she's not gay.

She couldn't have.

On the other hand, if anyone asked Brittany, she would flat out tell them she saved herself for Santana. The way she thought about it was that she didn't have to worry about those stupid pregnancy scares (like Quinn) and yeah, it may be awkward, but she and Santana are best friends. The two of them having sex shouldn't change anything.

And it's not like they haven't kissed each other already.

Come on, both Santana and Brittany are two extremely good looking girls. They would make out at parties to get the attention of the guys then go make out with them. In Santana's head, that didn't make her gay.

Because she isn't.

…it didn't matter that she found herself trying to inconspicuously look at other girls in the cheerios locker room.

And maybe Quinn had caught her once.

That totally didn't lead to Quinn kissing Santana that one Friday night she slept over Santana's house when Brittany had to go stay at her grandparents' house in Dayton. And they definitely hadn't almost taken off one too many articles of clothing, before they realized what was actually happening…

Santana was irrefutably not gay.

What even made her ask Brittany, that if they were still both virgins by graduation then they would do it with each other was beyond any of her rational thought. She can remember saying the words without actually thinking about them and Brittany was agreeing by the time she registered what came out of her mouth.

"I could never break a pinky promise, Britt."

"Great! So let's go now!" Santana started giggling at Brittany's eagerness and before she knew it, she was being pulled across the street to her house.

\\\

Santana never let the smile fall from her face as she was being pulled across the street, as she gripped Brittany's hand while they made their way up to Santana's bedroom and even now as the door is closed and the two girls are staring at one another; their fingers still interlaced.

She loved the feeling of Brittany's hand tangled in hers.

"I love you, Britt. You're the greatest best friend I've ever had. But are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked again. Brittany noticed that Santana's happy smile was morphing into a nervous smile. "I mean, we could like totally ruin our friendship. And I never want us to hate each other, Britt. I never want to be the reason you hate something, because you don't hate. You're too happy to hate. And it would bre-"

"Shh." Brittany delicately placed her index finger on Santana's lips, who immediately stopped rambling. "I'm sure that I want to do this, 'Tana," Santana smiled at the use of the nickname Brittany had stopped using, "but if you don't want to, then we don't have to. We'll just forget about it; it's okay…"

Santana untangled her fingers from the hand she was still holding so she could pull Brittany's other hand away from her mouth with both of her hands. She caressed Brittany's soft skin and let out a deep, shaky breath. "I-I want to…I made you a promise."

Brittany nodded and leaned closer to her best friend. With each exhale she could feel Santana's warm breath puff out onto her lips. "I'm going to kiss you now," Brittany breathed out in warning. Santana barely had any time to react before her lips were captured by Brittany's.

It was only a slight pressure, their lips barely touching. Santana's eyes were shut tight and Brittany's had fluttered closed.

Brittany pulled back after a few long seconds and opened her eyes again to look at the Latina. The grip Santana had on her hand had constricted and it felt as though she was trying to squeeze the thing off. Brittany raised her free had to her best friend's face. She let her thumb stroke across Santana's pronounced cheek. Santana, whose eyes were still closed, leaned into Brittany's touch.

"Relax, San," Brittany murmured. She felt more than saw Santana nod and leaned in again.

Santana gasped as Brittany pressed their lips together again, not anticipating the kiss this time. The other girl used that as the opportune moment to flick her tongue into Santana's mouth. "Mm!"

Their tongues danced around each other in a dance they'd previously mastered, only now it wasn't in front of a group of drunk, horny teenagers. It wasn't in front of the boys, like Puck, who got off on seeing two hot girls make out. And it wasn't a ploy to make out with anyone else.

Brittany smiled into the kiss as she began to feel Santana's body relaxing. The grip on her hand was loose enough that she was able to slip her hand out and bring it to Santana's other cheek. She pulled Santana's face closer, trying to deepen the kiss as much as she could. Santana allowed herself to be pulled forward as she draped her arms around Brittany's neck.

The two best friends were sharing an extremely intimate kiss and Santana couldn't remember the last time she felt like she was falling even though she was being held up. But maybe she'd never actually felt like that before.

Kissing Brittany now, as opposed to the other times they'd done so, felt overwhelmingly different. Because it wasn't for the attention and it was just for them, she felt like she was falling and flying and soaring into a sea of oblivion. Brittany's lips had to be magical because even though she'd kissed Quinn in the safety of her bedroom it hadn't made her feel this good.

Santana found herself getting lost in everything this kiss was making her feel.

She couldn't shake the falling sensation and suddenly she actually was falling backwards.

Brittany was pushing her back, laying her down. Santana let her body fall and she gasped again as her back collided against her mattress. She felt Brittany smile again and smiled in response. Her smile turned into a frown as Brittany pulled her tongue and lips away.

Santana could feel the heat of embarrassment creep up her neck as she watched Brittany stare down at her with an expression she'd never seen before on her best friend's face. Her arms were still slung around Brittany's neck and all she had to do was pull her back down.

She was going to pull Brittany back down too, but Brittany pulled herself back and Santana felt the strain on her torso as Brittany pulled far enough away that it caused Santana to sit up too.

A stray strand of dark hair fell in front of Santana's face and Brittany wasted no time in tucking it behind Santana's ear. Brittany continued looking down at her best friend and she reveled in the way Santana's eyes flickered back and forth as she stared into her own eyes.

Santana tugged on her arms and smiled as Brittany started to lean her body down again. She let her arms move from around Brittany's neck until her hands were gripping the blonde's waist. Brittany held herself just above Santana's face as her arms were straightened out with her hands placed on either side of Santana's head.

After a moment of heavy breathing and staring into each other's eyes, Santana just couldn't wait any more. This time she initiated the kiss. Brittany let her arms give out until she was fully draped on top of Santana's lithe body. Santana traced her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip and Brittany granted Santana the access she was asking for.

Santana could feel her arousal growing. Brittany was causing a reaction in the apex of her legs that she'd never experienced to such a high extent before. She didn't really know what to do other than kiss Brittany, so she kept a firm hold on Brittany's hips. She'd tense and un-tense her grip on Brittany's waist at her growing arousal. The need to cant her hips up to meet Brittany's was on the constant forefront of her mind.

"Mm!" Santana groaned into Brittany's mouth. It was almost as if Brittany was reading her thoughts as she grinded her hips down. Santana's grip tightened at the pleasure shooting through her body.

Brittany pulled back again and Santana followed her up, needing to keep their lips pressed together. Brittany giggled into the kiss before she forced her lips off of Santana's. She pressed the palm of her hand to Santana's chest and pushed her best friend down again as she moved to straddle her stomach. Her hand was between Santana's shirt covered breasts and she could feel how labored the Latina's breathing was. Santana had moved her hands so they now rested on Brittany's thighs, uncovered by the skirt of the dress she was wearing.

Between heavy breaths, Brittany asked, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Santana tickled the tips of her fingers up and down the warm skin of Brittany's toned legs before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and coyly nodding her head.

Her eyes widened as Brittany grabbed the hem of her dress, lifted her body from Santana's stomach, and began inching the material up her body. The dress was up and over Brittany's head and Brittany was grabbing for Santana's hand before Santana could get her mind off anything other than Brittany's perfect breasts.

Another gasp left Santana's lips as Brittany pressed Santana's hand to her warm and exceptionally damp center. "Y-you're so…so…" she trailed off.

"Wet?" Brittany husked. "I know." She put more pressure on Santana's hand and softly moaned as her hips started to jerk slightly. Santana was starting to have trouble breathing. Brittany was straddling her, half naked. She had her hand pressed up against her best friend's most intimate spot and Brittany was grinding on her hand. Santana felt a gush rush between her legs and before she knew it, her hips canted upwards trying to relieve the tension in her own body.

"Br-Britt…" Santana whimpered as she brought her free hand to her own center. She was seriously thanking god right now that she chose to wear a skirt too. She slipped her hand under her skirt and grunted as she pressed on the sensitive spot between her legs.

Brittany continued thrusting her hips as she kept Santana's hand pressed hard against herself. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and her other hand was grasping one of her breasts. She was slowly losing herself in her pleasure and she knew that if she didn't stop now this would be over long before it even started.

As Santana was inching her hand underneath her panties to touch her wet heat, Brittany began to slowly stop thrusting her hips.

Santana looked up at her best friend, silently asking why she stopped. "Clothes," Brittany gasped out. "We need to…cl-clothes…" Brittany reached down to unbuckle the belt around Santana's hips. Next she had the shirt that was tucked in to the tight skirt pulled out. She scrambled to the bed and motioned for Santana to sit up.

Moments later Santana found herself naked on her bed, leaning up on her hands watching as Brittany stepped out of the last piece of her clothing. The only thought running through her mind was that Brittany looked so fucking beautiful (and that she was about to fuck her best friend).

A few moments after that Santana was pinned to her bed with Brittany's pale skin pressed so deliciously up against her own tanned skin. Santana had her hands tangled in Brittany's long blonde hair and Brittany was practically attacking Santana's lips.

Santana was trying not to concentrate on how perfectly Brittany's body felt pressed up against her own. She tried not to notice the way their breasts were squished together between them. She didn't even pay attention to her one hand wandering down Brittany's back until it was resting on Brittany's firm ass.

Her other hand followed and soon she was guiding her best friend into a steady rocking rhythm of her hips. She swallowed a moan from Brittany's mouth and grunted out "fuck" at a particularly hard thrust of Brittany's hips.

Brittany was letting herself get out of control again. She needed to stop soon because this wasn't how she wanted to do this with Santana. She didn't want to hump the shit out of her. That's not special enough. And this was Santana. Everything that they do tonight had to be special. So reluctantly, Brittany stopped thrusting again.

Santana groaned in frustration. Her pleasure had been increasing so well! She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to concentrate on the heat between her legs. But that only lead her to start thinking about how much she was enjoying this.

She wasn't supposed to like it so much that she never wanted it to end.

She wasn't supposed to like it so much because it was with a girl.

But it's not just any girl. She's losing her virginity to her best friend and she likes it way much more than she knows her parents or abuela expect her to.

She's not gay.

And yet…

The way Brittany touches her, caresses her skin. The way Brittany's warm skin feels pressed up against her own. She tries to hold back the sob that wants to tear out of the back of her throat because she knows now that she likes girls way more than she like boys.

Kissing Quinn was to get the feeling out of her system. She was never meant to actually not have sex with any of the guys that tried so hard to get her too. And now as she's trying not to cry, she's wishing she had so she can pretend she never felt like this in the first place.

Brittany can see the emotions playing on Santana's face though. It hurts her to see Santana like this.

"San, look at me," Brittany quietly requested. She started caressing one of Santana's cheeks again. "Please, 'Tana."

Santana flittered her eyes open again to meet Brittany's.

"Are you okay?" Santana could only nod in response. She never thought she'd be able to feel this way. And it was because of Brittany that she was. "Do…do you want to stop? Cause we totally can. I-I don't want you to feel pressured. Just tell me if you want to stop, please."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's back and tightened her hold as Brittany tried to pull away. "No, Britt-Britt…don't stop."

"Okay…" Brittany motioned for them to sit up. As soon as they were sitting up Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her into a hug. Santana buried her head into Brittany's shoulder and inhaled the aroma that was so evidently Brittany. The blonde pulled away from Santana and climbed off the bed and motioned for Santana to do the same.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked as her feet reached the floor.

"Fixing the covers."

Santana nodded her understanding and followed Brittany back onto her bed once her comforter and sheets were drawn back. Santana reached out for Brittany's head so she could bring their lips together again.

They spent a good amount of time just languidly kissing. Brittany was trying to reassure Santana that this was okay. It was okay for her to like this.

Santana had confided to Brittany about this, about feeling this was at the beginning of the school year. It was a few days after the incident with Quinn. Brittany had been so understanding, like she always is with Santana.

And now was the time to actually show her that it was okay if she was gay.

When Brittany pulled her lips away from Santana, she started trailing her kisses down Santana's jaw and neck. A low moan escaped her lips as Brittany paid all of her attention to Santana's rapidly beating pulse point. Tanned hands were tangled in blonde locks and Santana could feel her pleasure escalating once more to the point where she couldn't stop the movement of her hips.

Santana felt a tickle at her hip and she could only concentrate long enough to realize Brittany was moving her hand down her body. The tickle of Brittany's finger tips moved down and over into the inside of her thighs and then they were moving up again. A squeak echoed in the room as Brittany lightly touched Santana's folds.

"I want you to feel special, San," Brittany breathed out against Santana's neck. "Tell me if I hurt you…"

Santana held Brittany's head against her chest as Brittany began circling her fingers, getting them wet enough. Santana squeaked again as her best friend nudged her hardened clit with her two fingers.

The sensation of Brittany circling her fingers around her clit and sucking on the skin just above her breast was sending Santana into feeling overload. She kept her grip on Brittany's head and slowly started moving her hips in a steady rhythm, trying to create more friction against Brittany's hand.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Brittany breathed out again.

Santana wasn't prepared for the feeling of one of Brittany's fingers beginning to press into her opening. She gasped in a breath and held it the entire time Brittany kept pressing forward.

She probably could have come right then and there.

"A-are you okay, San?"

Santana hurriedly nodded her head, encouraging Brittany. "Feels good, Britt. K-keep moving?"

Before she started moving again, Brittany spread Santana's legs further apart and readjusted herself so she was straddling one of Santana's strong thighs. Santana moaned as she felt how wet Brittany was. Brittany grabbed Santana's left hand from her head and brought it down above Santana's head. As she tangled their fingers together again, she slowly started pulling her finger out then pushing back in.

Soon Brittany had created a rhythm as she thrust not too hard and not too fast inside of her best friend. She was also grinding her hips in time to her thrusts inside Santana. She kissed back up Santana's neck and connected their lips together as she continued her movements. Santana was loosening around her finger as more of her arousal collected between her thighs. Brittany started getting Santana used to the idea of her adding another finger.

Santana nodded and gasped out, "more, Britt. Ugh, harder." Brittany complied and added her middle finger with her index and Santana let out a high pitched moan at the new fullness. She untangled her hand from Brittany's hair and the other from Brittany's hand. She positioned her right hand so her palm was over the back of Brittany's and laced their fingers together. She brought her other hand down between their sweaty bodies in search of Brittany's center.

Brittany's rhythm faltered as Santana's fingers found her hardened clit. She brought her mouth down to Santana's again and moaned as Santana began – with some obvious uncertainty – moving her fingers. In Santana's mind it was just like when she would get herself off, only it was another girl's pleasure instead of hers.

Her orgasm was unexpected.

Brittany bit down at the skin of Santana's jaw and started rubbing her thumb against Santana's clit at the same time. That was her breaking point. She felt her walls tighten against Brittany's fingers and arched her back as a silent scream erupted through her body. Despite the tightness inside of Santana, Brittany continued thrusting as much as she could, bringing Santana down from her high.

Santana's fingers had stilled against Brittany's clit and she was squeezing the living hell out of Brittany's hand above. When she remembered how to think and she could feel Brittany still desperately thrusting on her leg, Santana began circling her fingers again and tightened the muscle in her thigh.

It wasn't long before Brittany was falling over the edge too.

A gush of wetness spilled out onto her thigh and Santana felt Brittany's erratic rhythm on her correspond to the unintentional rhythm continuing on inside of her. She could feel a second orgasm approaching and starting canting her hips up, hoping Brittany would understand.

And she did.

Brittany began thrusting her fingers hard into Santana again and simultaneously thrust her tongue into Santana's mouth, capturing the Latina's loud mewl of praise. Santana was more prepared for her release this time.

Brittany had leaned her forehead against Santana's as it was becoming difficult to keep up with their kiss. After a few hard thrusts, Santana's back arched off her bed once more and she moaned so loud, Brittany was glad no one else was in the house. She slowed her fingers, bringing Santana down again.

Santana's body convulsed after Brittany accidently brushed her overly sensitive clit. And as Brittany began pulling out of her best friend, Santana gripped her wrist. She didn't want to feel empty just yet.

Their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat and did it matter who's was whose now? Not really. They were both breathing hard and Santana kept a strong hold on the hand above her head as Brittany let her head fall to the crook of Santana's neck.

Santana moaned her displeasure as Brittany pulled her fingers out of her. She wasn't expecting Brittany to actually stare at her fingers for a second before deciding to clean them off…in her mouth. Santana felt herself gush again at Brittany's moan of delight from the taste on her fingers.

She smiled as Brittany wiggled her body and moved up so she could press their lips together again. It surprised Santana how much she wasn't grossed out at tasting herself on her best friend's lips.

Santana shook from a sudden gust of air but didn't pay attention as Brittany briefly lifted her body from Santana's so she could bring the sheet up to cover them. She felt herself smile though as Brittany snuggled into her, just now with a thin piece of fabric to shield them from the cold of the air conditioning. She held on to Brittany's body and dragged her finger across pale skin.

"Tha'was fun," Brittany slurred from exhaustion. She dropped her head down to where it had been before and wrapped the rest of her body around Santana's.

"Yeah, it was, Britt-Britt," Santana answered. Her tanned fingers had moved up to Brittany's head and were now dragging through the damp locks of Brittany's hair.

It only took seconds for Brittany to pass out from the soothing motion of Santana's fingers.

Santana's mind was on overdrive now though.

They'd had sex.

Fucked.

And it felt amazing. It was everything she didn't want the sex to be. But because it was, Santana really couldn't deny her gayness anymore. As she was drifting off to sleep, she began to wonder if sex would feel this amazing with all women…

…or if it was just Brittany that made her feel this way.

\\\

A/N: to whomever is actually reading this, there could potentially be things added. You're welcome to give me ideas to add and I'll be more than happy to write them in :) Thoughts? Opinions? Questions?


	2. New Promises

A/N: I'm back! Woo, I actually updated something. Enjoy :)

\\\

It was a month and a half into the school year and this was the first visit Brittany was making down to Louisville to see Santana. Brittany had stayed in Lima so she could attend the local community college since her grades hadn't been good enough to get her into an actual university. But she was determined to work harder and study harder so she could be accepted into "one of those fancy and prestigious dance academies," as she would say.

Sure her dancing was good enough and many of the admissions advisors said they would have accepted her on the spot because of her auditions, but her grades had been a serious setback. Apparently just barely graduating wasn't good enough even though her dancing was.

With Santana's reassurance that she knew Brittany could accomplish what she wanted, Brittany started to believe so too. And with Quinn and Rachel echoing Santana's encouragement, Brittany was able to apply to Rhodes State, the local community college, and figure out a rough plan of her future.

So Brittany was studying as hard as she could, and after a visit to a specialist by Ms. Pillsbury's recommendation, she was taught the techniques she personally needed to succeed in her higher education. She was able to receive the extra help – offered by the college when she handed in the right documentation – and she was taking full advantage of it too, because she knew she had to if she wanted to succeed.

When Santana came home every two weeks to do laundry with Brittany, like she promised, she'd help her best friend with as much as she could too. They reserved Sunday afternoons for studying before Santana had to drive the four hour drive back to her school (as luck would have it, her Monday classes didn't start until noon).

Speaking of their friendship…

What were they exactly? They hadn't put a label on them, at this point they were just having fun – well one more than another it seemed.

Most of their summer was spent lounging around one of their houses (usually Brittany's because of her pool), attending parties on the weekends or the occasional weekday, or spending their dwindling time with Quinn – and begrudgingly Rachel too.

Their sleepovers went from innocent like they'd been all throughout the duration of their friendship to steamy bouts of passion, where they could barely keep their hands off of each other.

They hadn't told anybody about what was happening, but at the same time the only people that knew were Quinn and Antonio, Santana's older brother.

Quinn had been unfortunate enough to walk in on a very naked Santana eating out an equally as naked Brittany during the annual Fourth of July party the Pierces held. On Antonio's first visit home for the weekend after Santana's graduation, he'd sent his sister a text message to "keep yours and Britt's moans at a respectable level." Santana had been red in the face that morning at breakfast before Antonio called them out, pulled Santana into a hug, and said he had no problem with whatever they were doing. Brittany, at least, couldn't get his 'baby sister' pregnant.

So, in reality they were basically friends with benefits at this point. But who knows? Maybe they would become something more in the future – at least Brittany hoped so.

\

"Oh fuck, Britt!"

Santana was laid out on her bed, one hand groping herself under her shirt, the other tangled in blonde strands of hair. Brittany had her head buried between Santana's legs, tongue pushed as deep into her best friend as it could go. The Latina was still wearing all of her clothes, just opting to remove her thong so Brittany could get right to the pleasing with the little time they had.

It was Friday afternoon, Brittany caught a train to Louisville and Santana was there waiting for her when she arrived some four hours later. Santana had skipped her last class of the day and her cheerleading practice just so she could pick up her best friend.

Santana's roommate, Cassie, had class until five. That meant Brittany had a little under fifteen minutes to finish Santana off, if they didn't want to get caught. And Santana definitely didn't want to be caught. Yes, she had come to terms with her sexuality at the beginning of summer, but she still wasn't ready for the announcement of it. She still wasn't ready for all the judgment and hate.

Brittany on the other hand was perfectly fine announcing whom she was. She'd never had a problem being or telling anyone who she was because that's just how she operated. She's always with a smile on her face and usually off in her own world, but nobody questioned her because that's just her.

The only thing she had to complain about though, was that Santana never talked about what they were doing with each other. She wanted to know what they were, what they were doing, how long they would do it for.

Brittany wanted to date her best friend, but her best friend just wanted to fuck her.

And that made her sad. But she still put up with it, because doing these things with Santana felt really good. And she loved making Santana feel just as good as Santana made her feel.

Speaking of making Santana feel good, Brittany pulled her tongue out of Santana's center and almost immediately pressed in two of her fingers. Her mouth latched onto to Santana's clit and at that point, with Brittany pounding in as hard and fast as she could, and fuck that perfect tongue twirling all around her sensitive bud, Santana knew she was going to fall apart soon.

"Does that feel good, San?" Brittany lifted her mouth away to take in a breath of air and watched as Santana erratically nodded her head, moaning her appreciation. Her voice was almost an octave lower than normal, her breath was hot against Santana's moist center. "You want more, babe? Can you take three fingers for me?"

Brittany didn't wait for an answer before adding in her ring finger. Santana cried out and instantaneously began shaking as her walls tightly clenched around Brittany's intruding fingers. Brittany kept moving her fingers in and out slowly as she helped Santana ride out her powerful orgasm.

With an evil smirk, Brittany crawled up Santana's body and starting thrusting fast and hard again. Her mouth covered Santana's, and Santana groaned in delight at the taste of herself on Brittany's tongue. Santana's moans were being swallowed easily and Brittany added the pressure of her hips to push as deep into her best friend as she could. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand from under her shirt, and laced their fingers together, the need to hold her hand prevalent.

More times than not, one of the girls would interlace their fingers as the pleasure between them rose. Most of those times, Brittany was the one to do so, just so she could hold Santana's hand as Santana let herself fall over the precipice and into a state of limbo – she also liked the way their fingers fit perfectly together; just like the last two missing pieces of a puzzle.

Santana stiffened as the sound of her roommate laughing with one of their neighbors outside registered in her ears. She tried to get Brittany to stop, but the blonde kept pressing in and tightened her grip on Santana's hand. "You're so close, babe, I can feel how fucking close you are. Come on my fingers, 'Tana. Fucking come!" Brittany breathed into Santana's ear.

And come Santana did. If anything could weaken the mighty Santana Lopez, it was Brittany's dirty talk whispered hotly into her ear – or you know, hearing Brittany curse does the trick equally as well. Brittany covered Santana's mouth again with her own and greedily swallowed Santana's desperate cry of release.

Cassie twisted the locked doorknob and fished her key out of her bag to unlock the door as just as Brittany was pulling Santana's covers over their bodies and spooning her toned body to Santana's lithe body. She opened the door just as Brittany was pretending to move around on the bed during a light nap.

Santana, with her eyes shut tight, continued to shake through her orgasm - Brittany's three fingers still buried deep within her (unnoticeably continuing to move in and out until she finally rode out the remainder of her release) – as her roommate started to rummage around their room, putting away her books from that day's classes. Her eyes were heavy, but she rose her head to give Cassie a greeting.

She agreed to dinner with her roommate and Brittany at six then promptly fell asleep, with Cassie grinning and mumbling something about setting her alarm for 5:45.

Now Cassie wasn't dumb. She could practically smell what Santana and Brittany had been doing. Plus there was a thong blatantly hanging from the corner of Santana's desk…

Was she cool with it? Of course. Would she talk to Santana about it? When the time was right (or if they fucked while she was in the room). And would she tease Santana about it a little bit? Not even a question.

Cassie and Santana actually got along pretty damn well considering Santana's apparent aversion to people. Which was good, because she'd confided to Brittany that the only thing she was scared of about college was having a horrible roommate and not making any friends.

Brittany easily helped ease Santana through her fears and all had turned out good in the end anyway. She was ecstatic when Santana happily called her the first night, telling her all about Cassie.

Having heard the exchange between Santana and her roommate, Brittany snuggled into Santana's back. She pressed her face and a light kiss into the crook of Santana's neck and drifted off to sleep as well.

Yes, her fingers never left the safety of being inside Santana.

\

Quarter of six arrived sooner than Brittany had planned. But the shrill of Cassie's phone alarm had her awake and very aware of where her fingers still lingered. She eased them out of Santana and the other girl groaned and rolled over on her bed until her head was buried in Brittany's chest. Brittany's definitive smile eased its way onto her face as she pulled Santana tighter against her body.

Brittany heard a snicker behind her and tried to turn her body as carefully as she could without waking Santana. She was able to maneuver herself into a somewhat sitting position up against the wall at the head of Santana's bed.

"So you must be the famous Brittany," came a hushed voice a second later.

Cassie was sitting crossed-legged on her bed with a book on her lap. She had what Brittany could only describe as a characteristic Santana smirk painted on her face.

"She never stops talking about you, you know. Sounds like you're someone really special in her life, yeah?"

Brittany shrugged as best she could, but that only led to Santana snuggling further into her. "We've been best friends for practically our entire lives," she answered.

"Do just best friends fuck each other 'til they pass out? You must be pretty damn good, if she's still passed out like that." Brittany's eyes went wide and a blush crept up her face. Cassie lifted her arm and pointed. Brittany let her eyes follow towards where she was pointing. Sure enough, there hanging off Santana's desk, was the thong Brittany had hastily thrown. "Also, it smelled like sweat and sex when I walked in." Cassie shrugged, her smirk still ubiquitous, and returned to her book.

"Please don't let her know that you know. It would freak her out," Brittany pled.

Cassie dropped her book again hearing Brittany's plea. "Why should it matter if I know that you and she are together? Is it because you're two girls and she hasn't fully accepted it, or something?"

"It matters because we aren't together. We aren't in a relationship. And I'm not even sure if I can still call her my best friend." Cassie could sense that Brittany was having a hard time trying to figure out what exactly she and Santana were. "Actually, you know what we are? We're fuck buddies," Brittany spat out. "That's it…" Santana's roommate recoiled at the harshness of Brittany's words. The way Santana had described her, Cassie didn't think such a tone could leave this girl's mouth.

The way Brittany was looking down at Santana's peaceful face as she slept, profoundly contrasted her tone of voice. Cassie noted the look of pure adoration and now she felt like a horrible person.

Now was one of those times that Brittany was really glad Santana could sleep through practically anything (especially if it was a sex induced slumber). She ran her fingers through dark hair and sighed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind me asking if there's a reason for that?"

"I don't know," Brittany trailed off. She looked to the paneled ceiling, like she was trying to collect her thoughts. "She won't talk to me about it."

Cassie didn't really know what to say anymore and it seemed Brittany had nothing more to say as well, so they just sat in silence for a while. Cassie went back to her book and Brittany continued dragging her fingers through Santana's hair.

At five of, Brittany began gently rousing Santana from her sleep. Cassie excused herself to use the bathroom or leave the room to give them privacy, or something, but Brittany was grateful.

At exactly six o'clock, Santana was still snuggled into Brittany's side. Brittany slid her body down so she was face-to-face with Santana and softly began pressing light, butterfly kisses to Santana's face. By the time Brittany was kissing Santana's lips, Santana was kissing back.

Brittany had to force herself away, explaining to Santana that Cassie was waiting for them to go to dinner. Her demeanor was sad and even Santana had rarely ever seen her best friend sad.

"What's wrong, Britt-Britt?"

Brittany shook her head, deflecting the question without actually answering. She got out of bed and Santana sighed and followed. As Brittany was checking her make-up in Santana's mirror, the Latina wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind. Santana felt Brittany stiffen and at that point she was actually starting to worry.

Something had to have happened when she was asleep. And the only one that could have caused it was her roommate, right? She was the only one here. Brittany would have told her if it was something or someone from home.

Right?

She made a mental note to remember to speak with Cassie alone at some point in the night. And if not tonight then definitely sometime this weekend. Brittany was and will forever be Santana's number one priority.

Santana let go of Brittany, unwillingly, and started making sure she was at least somewhat presentable. She didn't actually know what they were doing for dinner, but she was hoping it wasn't the crappy dining hall food. Brittany was too good for that food.

Brittany was already headed for the door and Santana took one final glance around her room, mentally making sure she had everything. She was just about to leave when the flimsy piece of material hanging off a corner of her desk caught her eye. Her heart sunk as she slipped her thong back up her legs…

\

"What did you say to Britt when I was asleep?" Santana was sitting on her bed, playing with her phone. Cassie was at her desk reading. At Santana's question, Cassie turned around so she was facing Santana.

Brittany had just left the room to go take a shower. During dinner, Brittany had been just as bright and bubbly as ever and left Santana extremely confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Santana," Cassie replied. Sure she knew exactly what Santana was talking about, but she made a promise to Brittany. And she was actually kind of pissed off at how Santana was treating someone she called a best friend.

Like come, it was obvious to her that Brittany had feelings for Santana far beyond what Santana knew. Or maybe she did know, she was just choosing to ignore it.

"You know don't you." It wasn't a question. And they both knew it.

A beat passed before Cassie answered.

"Yes."

Cassie watched her roommate deflate. She understood now what Brittany had been talking about. What Cassie didn't tell Brittany was that she knew first had what Santana was and is going through at this point in her life. Only Cassie had been lucky enough to do it in high school. And she was even luckier to have her and her first ex-girlfriend actually accepted for their sexualities at their high school. Cassie could tell though that Santana had probably never received that support, not from the people she needed it from at least.

Santana didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"You know, you could have told me, Santana. I don't care. I could have actually offered you my help," Cassie said after long moments of staring at Santana and watching emotions play across her face. "I've been where you are. If you told me, you would have known that I like girls too. Well I like both, but the first real relationship I was in was junior year of high school with the girl who moved in next door.

"Not everyone in this world is out to hate you because you're gay. Sure there are those assholes that are, but come on. We fucking live in the 21st century. Liking girls is acceptable. What are you so scared of?"

Santana's head shot up at Cassie's words. Santana Lopez wasn't scared of anything. But in the back of her mind, she could hear Brittany scolding her for lying then telling her exactly what she's scared of because Brittany has been her confidant of all that stuff since they met.

Brittany walked back in the room before Santana had any time to answer or even properly think of an answer. Her hair was wrapped up in one of Santana's towels, she was wearing Santana's clothes (a habit from those last minute sleepovers of their childhood where the girls wouldn't be spare clothes), and Santana couldn't stop thinking that Brittany was the most beautiful girl in the world.

There was an awkward tension lingering in the room as Cassie and Santana didn't talk while Brittany was drying out her hair. She could feel it too, so she made a quick escape back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Look. It's only going on eight-thirty, right now. But I have a coffee date."

"You have a date? Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie shot Santana an are-you-serious-right-now look and Santana deflated again.

If anyone from back home was seeing this Santana, they'd be getting the shock of their lives right now.

"Yes a date. And it's with a girl too. We've been sort of seeing each other since the beginning of classes," Cassie explained. Santana could see the smile appear on her face as she talked about this date and this girl. She connected the dots to every time she'd see her roommate staring at her phone with a giddy smile on her face. You know the face I'm talking about. Everyone has one person that they just can't stop smiling when they think about, talk about, and talk to.

Santana tried to forget that she gets that same smile when she talks about Brittany. She smile never wavers when she's texting Brittany. But the best was when they had their weekly Skype calls because then she could actually see Brittany's face.

"I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight."

Santana threw herself off her bed and onto Cassie's to give the other girl a hug. Cassie hugged back quickly before pulling away and holding Santana's face up and asking, "When are you going to ask the same of Brittany, San?"

Saved by the Brittany?

As the door to their dorm opened again, Santana jumped back from Cassie's embrace. The expression on Brittany's face was confused at seeing Santana now on Cassie's bed, but she chose not to say anything. Santana would (hopefully) talk to her about it soon enough.

Brittany lifted herself to Santana's bed sat against the wall, she didn't really know what was going on, but she felt like it wasn't her place to question it. As soon as she was settled on the bed, Santana immediately switched back to her bed again. She sat next to Brittany. The blonde smiled when the entirety of their sides were touching and all she wanted to do was reach out and hold Santana's hand. She settled for just nudging her with her shoulder.

They began a small pushing war that led to Santana straddling Brittany, tickling her sides. Cassie discreetly watched as she was moving around getting ready for her night and noted just how perfect Brittany and Santana were together. The smile that shone bright on Santana's face as she looked down at Brittany was an expression she had never before seen from her. She decided that smile is Santana's strictly Brittany smile.

"Okay, well. I'm leaving now." Cassie stood at the door, purse on her shoulder and her make-up from earlier touched up. Neither girl had been paying attention as she scurried around the room making herself look her best. "Wish me luck?"

"Go get your girl, Cass!" she exclaimed.

"I might not be back tonight and if I'm not, just remember what I told you, San." Santana nodded and Cassie was out the door. Santana had laid down so her body was draped fully on Brittany's and out of habit Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's back. Brittany nuzzled her chin against dark hair as Santana made herself comfortable in Brittany's neck.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, Cassie is asking the girl she's been seeing for a while if she'll be her girlfriend tonight…"

"Oh…" Brittany wanted to be happy for Santana's roommate, but she couldn't. Not when it was so easy for Santana to say that allowed. Not when Santana was still scared to even acknowledge the feelings Brittany knew she had for her.

Silence.

It wasn't too awkward but it definitely was not comfortable either.

\\\

It was Sunday afternoon, the day Brittany was leaving. After Friday night things had been tense but still Santana didn't say anything to Brittany. Cassie got back late Saturday morning relieved to find Santana wrapped around Brittany in what she thought was an embrace only two people in love could have.

She almost punched Santana when she found out the Latina chickened out when she had the perfect opportunity to ask Brittany to be officially with her. So that made Saturday a bit tense too, but they got through it and ended up having a really fun time with Cassie's new girlfriend.

After a hug from Cassie and a reassurance that Santana would get her head out of her ass soon enough, Brittany was carrying her bags out of the dorm wit Santana following close behind. They made it to the station almost an hour and a half early. But Santana didn't mind.

"Britt…," Santana started. The two were sitting in an empty waiting area against a wall. Brittany looked at Santana, her bright eyes gleaming in the sunlight that shone through the window. "I know I haven't been fair to you these past few months and Cassie made me see that." She had sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Santana locked her eyes onto the glimmering blue of Brittany's and it hurt her to see the pain so evident in her eyes. Had that pain always been there? Had Santana seen it but chose to ignore it?

"I told Cassie not to say anything to you…"

"Britt, she didn't have to! My thong was hanging off my fucking desk!" Santana immediately felt guilty for raising her voice because that caused Brittany to scoot herself far enough away from Santana to let the other girl know she'd hurt her. "No…come back…"

Brittany shook her head. Santana never yelled at her. It was just as bad as if she called her stupid.

A sigh left Santana's lips and she couldn't believe she was actually going to say this to Brittany. "I can't promise you that I'll be willing and ready to be open about us, Britt. I can't promise to take you on cute dates and hold your hand while we walk down the street. I can't promise to kiss your cheek in public after I pull out your chair when we go to dinner-"

"San…"

"No, please listen to me." When Brittany nodded, Santana took that as her cue to continue on. "I have so many feelings for you, Britt. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and now, but no, it wasn't really because of that promise we made each other the summer before freshman year. I think I've always had different feelings for you. Maybe you've never really been just my best friend."

Brittany had slowly crossed back over to where Santana was. She positioned herself so she was wrapping herself around Santana's side. She was so happy right now. Whatever had happened while she on Friday night and possibly on Saturday must have really opened Santana's eyes. She couldn't believe Santana was actually saying these things to her.

"I want you to be more than my best friend, Brittany. I want to take you on dates and hold your hand and kiss your cheek just because I can. But I don't want to hide you because I'm not ready to announce that I'm gay."

"You don't have to announce anything, 'Tana. You don't even have to say anything or make a formal announcement that you like girls in the way that you think you should like boys. Why can't you see that?" Santana's head fell into her hands and it hurt Brittany to see this having such an effect on her. "I just want you, San. I just want you and not who you think you should be."

Santana turned in Brittany's arms and automatically pressed her lips to Brittany's.

Their kissing was slow and more passionate than it had ever been up until that point. "Let me be yours," Santana whispered against Brittany's lips.

She had her hands gripping Brittany's face, much like how Cassie held her own while asking when she would ask Brittany to be her girlfriend. Only now, the embrace was so much more affectionate. Their eyes were locked and Santana watched the brightness she'd missed this weekend return to her favorite eyes on this entire planet. Her squeal of delight left Brittany unprepared for the onslaught of kisses Santana was giving her when she answered, "Always, 'Tana. You'll always be mine."

As the girls let their conversation sink in, Brittany remembered where they were and why they were there. She had to leave in just over an hour. She had to go back to Lima fucking Ohio, four hours away from the girl of her dreams, not four minutes anymore. She had to settle for constantly texting all days, phone calls at night, and their weekly Skype date (or that's always how Brittany thought they were and now maybe that's actually what they would be).

It was safe to say that Brittany wasn't ready to leave Santana just yet. She wasn't ready to be away from the girl she could officially call hers now.

Santana pulled away and hugged Brittany, with the blonde eagerly returning the hug. "I don't want you to leave…" Santana whispered into the skin of Brittany's neck, echoing Brittany's thoughts pretty much to the T. "I just got you and now you have to leave again."

"Don't you realize you've always had me?" Santana looked up at Brittany in confusion. "If you'd have just opened your eyes once during the summer or jeez even on Friday you would have seen it all along, San."

"I love you, Britt." The words left Santana's mouth and she tensed up realizing her slip. She couldn't just say that phrase anymore without it meaning something else, something deeper. And yes, Santana did in fact love Brittany and was pretty sure she was falling in love with her, but she'd never been in love so was she allowed to say that she loved Brittany without it meaning that she did? "I-I mean, I'm not in love with you…but no! I am, well kind of. I just mean, I'm totally falling in love with you, Britt. Just I don't think I am right now. Like I love you as my best friend, but still so much more than that because you aren't just my best friend, Britty. You're so much more…and I have no clue what I'm saying."

The entire time Santana was rambling on, Brittany just watched the girl with the most amused face. Her smile grew as she thought about falling in love with Santana and Santana falling in love with her. "San, it's okay. I know what you mean. I love you, too, but it's a super strong feeling of like. So I totally get why you said love because if I said I like you then it wouldn't mean as much. And just so you know, I'm totally falling in love with you too."

"I'll meet you there?"

"I'll follow you there, silly. Or maybe you'll follow me there!"

"How about we get there together?" Santana suggested, smile never leaving her face.

"You're so smart, Sanny."

Brittany's face lit up as Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's. It faltered a bit when she quickly pulled away at the sound of footsteps approaching them, but Brittany knew that all Santana needed was time. She needed the time to find herself. And when she did, that's when she knew Santana would be ready to yell out her love for Brittany from the tallest building. She wouldn't be scared to hide her from her parents and abuela, no matter what their opinions were.

And shh don't tell, but the Pierce parents might actually know what's going on between them, but Brittany made them swore not to tell a soul.

Brittany was willing to give Santana all the time she needed…she just hoped it didn't take her too long because she didn't know just how much hurt her heart could take. It would almost be like the time she found out about Lord Tubbington's new found habit of drinking the liquor from her parents' collection.

She leaned her head onto Santana's shoulder as they sat and waited for her train. Santana's grip was tight but she didn't let go, no matter how many people walked by. And that gave Brittany the hope and knowledge that Santana would figure herself out in no time at all.

\\\

A/N: to whomever is still reading this, I'd still enjoy hearing whatever ideas you'd have for this story could continue! :) Thoughts? Opinions? Questions?


	3. Promies I Can't Make

A/N: A bit of a wait this time, but don't you fear, I am back again! I got a few requests for Pucktana/Bram bromances, so here you are! Introducing some storylines this chapter for the next few so hold on, kiddies, we've only just begun. Big thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorited/followed!

\\\

"I miss you."

"You're going to see me tomorrow, San."

"I still miss you…"

"Oh, sweetie. I miss you too."

Their conversations have been like that all week. It was Monday night and Santana was leaving for home the next afternoon after her one and only class of the day. Tomorrow started her Thanksgiving break and two out of her three professors cancelled their classes.

Santana was still coming to the realization that she and Brittany were actually together. Was it pretty damn weird for her to think about how they went from best friends to being in a relationship? Understatement of the year. But she honestly couldn't even see herself without Brittany now, even if it was weird just kissing Brittany just because she could. Telling Brittany she missed her because she really did miss her all the damn time. Wishing Brittany was by her side all the time instead of four hours away.

And now she'll see her girlfriend in under twenty-four hours but somehow that's not enough. The knowledge that Santana will literally be in Brittany's arms – their lips most likely pressed together, hands tangled, bodies connected – in less than a day has been driving Santana mad.

So it's been two-ish weeks since they last saw each other.

Life happens, get over it. At least that's what she's been telling Cassie every time she'd make fun of her for acting like a homesick puppy…

How did Cassie react to the news of Santana and Brittany getting together? She might have thrown herself at her roommate, wrapped her in a tight ass hug, and spun her around the room a few times. Or maybe she just mumbled, "About time," and continued on with her homework.

You know.

Either scenario is highly possible (it was the first, but Santana would only insist on the second).

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," Santana mumbled into her phone. Across the room Cassie was alternating between making sick faces and kissy faces while Santana talked to Brittany. "I never do," she admitted shyly as she flipped Cassie off.

"Me neither, San. You don't understand how much my body has been buzzing just thinking about how you'll touch me tomorrow." Santana groaned at the tone of Brittany's voice. It was low in octave and just oozed pure sex. "You alone, baby?"

That's another thing. Brittany's use of pet names. Throughout the summer she'd slip a 'babe' in sporadically as they frantically fucked whenever they could or would be alone. But now, she uses that and 'baby' more and it wholly makes Santana swoon every time. Not to mention how the nickname combined with that tone of Brittany's voice makes her whole body tingle.

"I'm not, babe. Should I be?"

"I'm naked and touching myself…"

"Oh, fuck."

"I am," Brittany moaned.

Santana was wildly shaking her hand at Cassie, trying to get her roommate's attention. Of course she probably could have used words like a normal person, but her brain had seriously gone to mush the moment Brittany voiced how clothed she was.

Cassie smirked at Santana as she finally acknowledged her after patiently waiting a few long seconds. Cause, hello, Santana looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Can you leave?" Santana mouthed. She repeated herself three times as Cassie continued asking what. Cassie was so close to dying of laughter at this point. "Cass! Just leave, please! Go fuck your girlfriend or something, I don't care." Santana had given up trying not to talk and concentrate on her girlfriends pleasurable moans coming from her phone.

"Oh, since you asked oh so nicely…"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to start fucking myself in front of you."

"That would be so hot, San." Santana whimpered at Brittany's voice and now all she could think about was Cassie watching her get off. She cringed at the image. "Can you just image us, my fingers buried deep inside you – fucking you so hard; and her watching us from her bed? Wouldn't that be so hot, Sanny?" Brittany half laughed half moaned. Santana didn't know Brittany was such an exhibitionist, but somehow it didn't surprise her at all.

"Caaaasssss, please go?" Santana whined. "Britt's totally getting off to the image of you watching us…"

"Well you two are pretty fucking hot," Cassie laughed. Sure she'd been a bit shell-shocked at Santana's confession, but hey. She could definitely appreciate two hot ladies. "Fuck, San. You're like a second away from just humping your hand right here, aren't you?"

"You better be fucking yourself soon, San. I'm so close; I'm going to come and probably without you." Santana could hear and imagine Brittany's pout etched onto her beautiful face. And then she could see Brittany fucking herself with three fingers and her mind stopped working again.

"Cass! Please go?" Santana begged.

"Fine, fine. I can't believe I'm getting sexiled and Britt isn't even here." Cassie stood up from her bed and started packing her things to spend the night with her girlfriend. "Have fun, San," she teased on her way out.

"I'm finally alone, babe."

"Finally, Sanny. But…"

"What! No! No buts, Brittany Susan Pierce. Not unless it's a picture of your butt on my phone or pressed up against me."

"I already came," Brittany said, completely ignoring Santana. "Oh, fuck my fingers taste so good too, baby."

"I hate you," Santana said with a pout on her face. "You're such a fucking tease."

"How much would you hate me if I was there right now? If I was there holding you as you slept. If I was there to make you feel good instead of you making yourself feel good?" Santana sighed at the picture Brittany was painting in her head. She definitely wouldn't hate Brittany at all.

"Britt…don't say things like that. I'm going to miss you even more tonight." Brittany could hear the sadness in Santana's voice and all she wanted to do was kiss the pout that she knew adorned Santana's face away.

"Tomorrow, Sanny. I'm counting down the hours."

"Me too, Britt-Britt. I need you in my arms again," Santana admitted.

The Latina had definitely been opening up a lot more since she and Brittany officially got together. That made Brittany happy and in turn made Santana happy too. "I know, I know. I can't wait to hold you again too."

"Fall asleep with me, Britt-Britt?"

"Of course, Sanny. Always…" Brittany voice was tired and Santana heard the other girl yawn, causing herself to as well. "You just sexiled your roommate…and you're not even going to touch yourself," Brittany laughed a few seconds later.

"Shhh…" I love you, was on the tip of Santana's tongue. She held herself back though. "Sleep…"

What she didn't know was that Brittany almost said it too.

\\\

Santana had literally been back home for ten minutes when she got a call from one Noah Puckerman. So now she was waiting in the Lima Bean as he ordered coffee for the two of them. Their relationship in high school had been pretty on and off. One week they'd be dating, the next he was mad because she wouldn't have sex with him. That lasted most of sophomore year, until Quinn. After that, all chances of Santana having sex with Puck flew out the window.

Junior year they spent practically ignoring each other, only speaking when they had to because of Glee club.

Senior year had been better for them though. They were able to settle their differences when Puck was really in need of a friend. He won't admit it (at least expect to Santana) that he was terrified of becoming his dead beat father. The fact that his grades weren't good enough for him to graduate high school, like Brittany, scared him into working himself as hard as he could.

It was half way through their senior year that Puck confided to Santana about his fears and with Beth back in the picture, he was ready to become a better father, person, and overall a better Puck.

"How's college, Lopez?" Puck asked as he sat down across the table from her.

Santana shrugged. She always hated that question. "It's college, I guess."

"I see you've been studying hard," he laughed.

"Shut up, Noah." Puck stuck his tongue out at the use of his first name. Santana swatted at him and they settled into a comfortable silence afterwards.

Sure Santana loved seeing Puck again, but she really just wanted to go see her girlfriend. She'd promised her that she'd be the first person she saw when she got home. But of course not. Brittany had texted her about an hour before she got home saying that Sam was kidnapping her. Santana didn't understand why since Sam was only just a senior this year and they both lived in Lima…

She tried not to worry about Brittany already finding someone else because of her insecurities.

As she and Puck sat waiting for their coffees, only Brittany was really on her mind. As if the bubbly blonde was ever not on her mind. She'd texted Brittany back when she got home that Puck wanted to meet her at the Lima Bean and so far she hadn't heard anything back. That was messing with Santana's head too because Brittany rarely ever didn't text her back right away.

Soon enough, Puck's name was called and he let Santana to go get their coffees. Almost the second he left Santana felt her body tense as two hands covered her eyes. She smiled as Brittany's familiar scent wafted into her senses. She let her body lean back until she had her head leaning on Brittany's stomach.

"I missed you, B," she murmured with her eyes still covered.

Brittany leaned down and disguised the kiss she placed at the base of Santana's neck as a hug as she wrapped her arms around Santana's upper body. "I missed you too," she crooned. Santana bent her own arms upwards so she was hugging Brittany's to her body.

The sound of Puck's laughter broke the girls out of their embrace. Brittany pulled the seat out to Santana's right and sat down as Puck sat his and Santana's coffees on the table. Sam was right behind him and smiled his huge smile at Santana as he sat down as well.

"Britt! You look hotter than ever!" Santana's body tensed again hearing Puck's lame attempt to hit on her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. Not his. "You ready to get into bed with me yet or are you still 'waiting for the right person?'" he playfully mocked. The only thing keeping Santana from jumping over the table was Brittany's hand, discreetly caressing Santana's upper thigh.

"Sorry, Noah. I'm staying away from the guys right now."

"Aww, so Sammy here isn't getting it in?" he asked. Santana's eyes widened and Brittany's hand gripped tighter. She shook her head and Sam punched Puck's arm. "So what, are you into the ladies now?"

"I'm not in anyone right now…" Brittany trailed off. Sam coughed out a laugh and Puck's face just dropped in disbelief. "But if I was, would it matter if it were a girl?"

"Hell no! That's fucking hot!"

Santana scoffed. There came a lull in the conversation once more just in time for Sam's name to be called. He left to pick up his and Brittany's drinks and Puck immediately dove into the reason he called upon Santana.

"Let's go to a club tonight," he proposed. Santana raised an eyebrow in question. "What! I haven't been to one in forever and c'mon, miss college girl is back. You've had to have been to some pretty epic parties down in Louisville."

Sam came back as Santana replied with a, "yeah, they were alright, I guess."

"Oh San, don't you remember that one party…?" Brittany's question trailed off at the end, leaving Santana to instantly pick up on what her girlfriend was suggesting.

Yes she remembered that party. It was the second out of three times Brittany had visited Santana. Cassie dragged them out to a sorority house with her own girlfriend and man did they get fucked up that night.

Santana can't tell you for sure if she made out with just Brittany that night, but Brittany insists it was pretty damn hot (for only a minute) watching Santana make out with her roommate…that was until she pulled Santana away and they basically fucked on the makeshift dance floor for the rest of the night.

But yeah.

What a good night that had been.

Santana could feel the heat rising up her neck and she was grateful at that point for her tanned skin.

"Ooh, do tell!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"One juicy detail?" he persisted.

"Me and Britts made out." Brittany was definitely surprised at the ease that slipped from Santana's mouth, until she remembered they'd made out hundreds of times at the parties Puck used to throw in high school.

"Old news. Something else."

Sam came back with his and Brittany's drinks, thankfully saving Santana from further questioning when he asked, "So, what are we talking about?"

"Club tonight, bro?" Sam nodded as he lifted his coffee to his mouth. "Sweet!" Puck pumped his fist in the air and looked expectantly back to Santana and Brittany.

"Ugh, fine," Santana muttered. Brittany smiled. She knew Santana wanted to go out. Plus they'd be dancing and Brittany loves dancing. Not to mention that Santana loves watching Brittany dance. "But you're driving! And I'm not getting drunk."

"Boo, you whore!"

This time Brittany didn't hold Santana back as she leaned across the table to smack Puck upside his Mohawk-ed head. "Shut up, Noah."

\\\

Turns out Puck decided they should go hit up the local gay bar. It also turns out that Puck now has an 'in' at this bar too. Upon reaching the front of the line, Santana was surprised to see that one David Karofsky was the bouncer stationed at the door. She was glad to see he recovered well from his attempted suicide from the previous year.

Santana definitely wasn't the happiest person when Puck announced in the car that they'd be hitting up Scandal's. But in his words, "so what if a few dudes hit on me? It boosts my ego and I get a free show of ladies mackin' ladies."

The Latina called him a pig and smacked him again from the backseat of his car.

So here they were, surrounded by gyrating lesbian couples and gay couples and even a few straight couples too. Brittany automatically grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her to the dance floor where some nameless techno-beat song was blasting through the speakers.

Sam and Puck were only a few steps behind the two girls as they weaved their way to the center of the floor.

Brittany pushed her body into Santana's so her back was pressing into her girlfriend's. Being around Puck and Sam didn't leave Santana with the confidence to grip her hands on Brittany's gyrating own hips. She wanted to, but knowing that the boys could potentially find out about her and Brittany petrified her into keeping her arms stiffly at her sides. That didn't deter Brittany though.

It was such a sight watching Brittany dance.

The way her hips moved and the way her body movements were fluid and in sync to the beat of the music almost immediately always surprised Santana (not like she was complaining though). Watching Brittany dance would probably forever be one of her favorite things to do – besides having sex with the dancing goddess in front of her, of course.

There was no doubt in her mind that having Brittany dance on her, having the blonde's amazing hips and toned ass grinding into her always left her aroused to the point of breaking. Brittany's dancing combined with the barely there length of her skirt left nothing to Santana's already vivid imagination.

As Brittany rolled her hips back into Santana's body for probably the umpteenth time of the night, Santana had to physically hold back the moan that was stuck in her throat. Her arms were still tense at her sides, but ever so slowly she could feel herself loosening up.

Santana forced her eyes from Brittany's body. Dark brown landed on a red-haired girl staring directly at her girlfriend. She narrowed her eyes at the girl and finally let her hands pull Brittany flush against her body. She was just able to lean her head on Brittany's shoulder as she moved her hips in time with Brittany's.

Songs were changing left and right but Santana kept a firm hold on Brittany. No one else was allowed to dance with her.

By the time the song changed again, Brittany turned herself in Santana's arms. She grabbed at Santana's hips and pulled them into her body as she slipped her knee between her girlfriend's legs.

Santana didn't see the way Puck's eyes met Sam's as she roughly pulled Brittany's face to hers and ground her barely covered center on Brittany's toned thigh.

\\\

"S-San…" Brittany gasped out.

Santana's mouth quickly covered Brittany's and she tangled her fingers in Brittany's hair while she continued the frantic pace of grinding into the girl underneath her. Brittany moaned around Santana's tongue and scratched at the skin of Santana's tanned back.

It was Saturday morning, and it was the first time the girls had physically been able to be together since Santana came home four days ago. Yes they'd obviously seen each other, but no that didn't mean they had the means of being alone in either one of their houses. Thanksgiving was definitely a crazy holiday, and really only when it concerned Brittany's mother, older sister, Katie, and herself.

After the club Tuesday night, Brittany had barely gotten the chance to say a proper goodbye to her girlfriend before she was dropped off at her house. Sure she was pretty sad that Santana still wasn't comfortable with herself (even though they totally almost fucked on that dance floor), but she still understood. It's only been just over a month. She didn't really expect to have a full blown announcement at that time.

Or so she kept telling herself.

Wednesday literally consisted of her being pulled around by her mother as they prepared for their Thanksgiving feast with Brittany's father's family at her house. Santana had stopped by for a whole ten minutes before her own mother was pulling her back across the street. (Brittany pretended her mother hadn't had a knowing smirk on her face the whole time Santana was in their house. Having the open door talk was traumatic enough.)

A whole half an hour on Thursday was spent with Brittany and Santana desperately making out in Santana's room before Brittany had to be back at her house and Santana had to be in the car, driving to her abuela's house for a full Lopez thanksgiving.

After a full morning of shopping with her mother and Katie on Black Friday, a tradition from her childhood, the day found Brittany, Santana, and Katie baking cookies and making a batch of apple cider for the annual Lopez/Pierce/Fabray Thanksgiving the following day.

All of that leads us to now.

With Santana rocking so hard against Brittany and Brittany's mind about to turn to mush from the copious amounts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Both girls were so close. Brittany could feel the steady rhythm of Santana's thrusts growing increasingly erratic. She could tell by the way Santana firmly kept her forehead against Brittany's own, that Santana was going to fall over her edge.

And Brittany knew she was close too.

The feeling of her arousal mixing so deliciously well with Santana's and the sound of their centers as they grinded into each other was enough to send Brittany's nerve endings on overdrive. She was sensitive to the touch (and not just down there, where Santana's clit kept rubbing against her own). Santana disentangled one of her hands from Brittany's blonde locks and trailed her finger tips lightly down the skin of her face, then neck, then arm.

A trail of goose bumps formed in the path of Santana's finger and her heart skipped a beat when Santana reached behind her to pull one of Brittany's hands down from scratching at her back. Brittany swore her heart stopped beating right then and there as Santana threaded their fingers together and began thrusting harder than before.

"Mm'gonn…" Santana moaned out and Brittany's eyes fluttered from the feeling of Santana's warm breath. She loved watching desire dance over Santana's beautiful face. She loved the way her breathing lost control and the way she panted hard as she brought the two of them closer to their precipices.

Brittany moved her free hand from Santana's back to cup her face. "L-look at me, San." She felt the other girl nod slightly, eyes still closed.

Santana was waiting for the right time to open her eyes. She could feel just how close she was and if she played it right…

Dark brown eyes locked to ocean blue and…

"Uhhh!"

Santana fell first and Brittany didn't waste any time before she jumped right after.

Both girls cried out their releases as Santana ground harder and opened her eyes.

Just seeing the pleasure (and the love she pretended not to see) in Brittany's bright eyes will forever be the reason she crashes over into pure bliss. She loved the way Brittany's fingers tightened around her own just before her own pleasure took over her body.

Santana whimpered as Brittany's back arched off the bed, pushing their bodies closer together. Pushing their already connected centers closer together. "I…I l-" Santana cut herself off before she let her words slip out of her mouth. She buried her head into Brittany's neck and pulled at Brittany's other hand so they were laced together as well.

Brittany sighed, which she hoped she could just play off as a rather erratic pant of her breath and hoped Santana didn't notice. If she did, the Latina didn't say anything. "I know, 'Tana. I know," she cooed. She tightened her fingers around Santana's in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture.

As Santana lifted her head to rest on Brittany's again, Brittany was able to stare perfectly into Santana's eyes again. She leaned her head up to kiss her girlfriend.

The contrast of emotions that played in Santana's eyes hurt her. She wanted to kiss away the confusion, the sadness, the doubt. She wanted to let her kisses transfer all of her happiness and love and most of all, all of her reassurance that they were okay. It was okay for Santana to be with a girl, to be with Brittany.

"I can't believe you two didn't fucking tell me that you were together."

It was Saturday afternoon, Santana's parents had some last minute errand to run, and Quinn had (once again) walked in on a very explicit scene of passion between Brittany and Santana. Only this time she caught them in an embrace that screamed more than fuck buddies.

"Wh-what?" Brittany's heart and face dropped at the scared tone of Santana's voice as she scrambled with the covers on her bed. Instead of staying where she was, Brittany just grabbed a forgotten blanket off the floor of Santana's room and wrapped it around herself. On her way out the door, after picking up her clothes, she heard Quinn scolding Santana.

"Way to go, Lopez," Quinn hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fabgay," Santana retorted. She clutched her comforter closer to her chest, trying to calm the erratic beat of her heart. Was it because she was just caught again fucking her best friend? Or was it because she was caught for the first time making love to her girlfriend?

"A little pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?"

"Speaking of, heard your hobbit won't be joining us."

Santana immediately felt guilt bubble up in her stomach at the deflation on Quinn's face. "We broke up." Santana was up and out of her bed (completely forgetting about her lack of clothing) ready to hug her best friend. "Whoa there, cover yourself. I don't want to see that," she exclaimed holding her arms up and turning around to give Santana privacy as she redressed herself.

"Fuck off! I was trying to be a good friend here," Santana threw over her shoulder as she quickly hooked her bra on and collected her discarded panties from the floor. "Do you need me to get, Britt?"

Quinn let out a huff of a laugh. "How are you so sure she's even going to talk to you after what you pulled?"

"What the fuck are you saying, Q?"

"That you couldn't see how much you hurt her! I've never seen her face drop that fast, even when Lord Tubbs decided he hated her for a week."

"I think I know my girlfriend better than you, Quinn."

"Oh so she is your girlfriend? Now you aren't afraid to say it?"

This is how Santana had been the entire month since she admitted her true feelings for Brittany. She'd been a mess more than once, crying into the shoulder of her roommate that she wasn't good enough for her girl. Brittany should be with someone who wasn't afraid to hide her. She should be with someone who wasn't afraid to love her.

But Santana didn't want her being with anybody else.

That would break her heart.

And fuck. Seeing the way that whore was eye fucking her at the club Tuesday night left something deep inside Santana that she never wanted to experience again. The jealousy that took over her whole body…

Sure Brittany had been happy about the public dancing and hugging and kissing of that night, but at the end when Santana didn't offer to walk her to her door nor did she even look at her girlfriend as she got out of the car deflated Brittany once again.

It's one step forward, three steps back.

\\\

Dinner the previous night hadn't been that great with Brittany almost vehemently trying to avoid contact and conversation with Santana. In the end Quinn went to talk to Brittany for a while before they both went back to Santana's bathroom. Brittany sat next to her girlfriend, but far enough to let Santana know she shouldn't come close to touching her. Quinn told them the reason for her split with Rachel and Brittany spent the rest of the time before dinner consoling Quinn.

Santana sat brooding on her bed trying to think of a way to get Brittany to even look at her.

Here they are the next night, Santana's car was all packed once again and she sat on the swing hanging on Brittany's porch with Brittany's head leaning on her shoulder. Santana's left arm was wrapped around Brittany's back keeping her warm from the cold of the night. Both of Brittany's hand were playing with Santana's right hand.

"I'll miss you…"

"I'm going to be back home soon, B."

"I don't want you to go back. I just want you to stay here with me."

"I want that too, Britt, but we both know I have to go back to school. And you have to go back and work super hard so we can be together in New York or LA or wherever you want to go, baby."

"You'll actually be able to tell a stranger, like I don't know our landlord, that we're dating and not just two best friends living together? You'll actually take me on a date and hold my hand in public?" Brittany sat up and moved away so Santana was forced to unwrap her arm from around Brittany. Her head was down in guilt as she played with her own fingers now.

"Come on, Britt…"

"It is a perfectly valid question."

"I can't promise you that."

"I'll see you in three weeks." Brittany's tone was short. She was upset again.

"Baby…"

Brittany leaned down to place a kiss to Santana's forehead before she stood from the swing. "Have a good drive. Call me when you get in. Be safe."

"…Br-Brittany…"

"I love you, Santana."

The door closed behind Brittany and all Santana could do was sit and stare at the wood of the Pierce's porch.

"I-I love you too, Brittany," Santana whispered into the crisp November air.

One day Santana would figure herself out. One day Santana would be the woman that Brittany deserved. For both hers and Brittany's sake, Santana hoped it was soon. She didn't know how to stop feeling like she was an abomination though. She could see the looks of disdain on her abuela's face as her cousin brought his boyfriend to Thanksgiving dinner.

She wished she was that brave.

If she couldn't be brave for Brittany, then how could she be brave for herself?

With one last longing stare at Brittany's front door, silently praying that Brittany would run back outside and kiss her again, Santana slowly lifted herself from the swing. Her pace was slow as she crossed their street.

She missed the figure in the front window of her house (and the figure in Brittany's window) as she opened her car door, closed it again, and drove off.

One day.

Breathing you in when I want you out.  
Finding our truth in a hope of doubt.  
Lying inside our quiet drama.

\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp, it looks like we've got a bit of drams on the way. No worries, m'dears, it shan't last for too long. Next up; Brittancedes friendship, Faberry break up (who wants to leave a request as to why?) and my first poll at the bottom! :) Thoughts? Opinions? Questions? (You may also hit up my tumblr if you so choose! die-zeit-vergeht. tumblr . com!)
> 
> Poor Quinnie, should she:
> 
> a) Meet Santana's roommate and they find an interest in each other?  
> b) Go back to Rachel? (Reason for their break up next chapter)  
> c) Other: i.e. should I keep her in a relationship or out of one? If so, with whom?


End file.
